I understand now
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Written for Mac-reye. Just a short one shot set in Rio between Vince and Mia the night before the train heist for the cars.


_For Mac-reye not a pairing I would usually consider to write but it challenged me and made me think, so thank you!_

* * *

_Mia's POV_

It was late at night Brian had long ago crashed and fallen asleep and Vince's wife Rosa had not long ago retired leaving just Vince and I alone. Taking advantage of the silence I took the time to look him over. He was still very much the same old V I knew from my younger years apart from the ugly scar that wound its way down his arm.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you out." I said quietly and he looked up surprised at my words.

"I don't blame you Mia, your hands were tied." I gave him a small smile but shook my head.

"Had we reacted sooner I could have gotten you out." I said sadly.

"Mi even if you had of gotten me out I wouldn't be where I am today." He said softly and I listened.

"When I met Rosa I was in a dark place, I was getting involved in things I shouldn't have been. She saved me Mia. Without her I don't know where I'd be right now."

"I'm glad you're happy." I said softly and he smiled, a real rare Vince smile.

"I'm happy, I have a beautiful wife and a son. I never pictured being a parent, any of us being parents really except you. It's a good feeling to hold something so precious and protect it." I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Do you ever wish things had been different?" he asked suddenly.

"Sometimes." I said sadly thinking of Jesse, Leon and Letty.

"Dom never wanted this life for you, you were too good for it. You could have made a name for yourself." I nodded.

"I was miserable when everyone had to leave now I have my family back… at least part of it anyway, I'm happier then I've been in a long time."

"You know when I was on my own before I met Rosa I used to think about you and I." He confessed.

"V…" I said sadly.

"I know Mia those days are long over. I understand now what you'd been trying to tell me all those years ago. Us, it never would have worked."

"No it wouldn't have." I said softly and he smiled.

"I liked you at one point you know." I said quietly upsetting the silence that had fallen over us once again. He paused his drink half way to his lips.

"You did?" he asked surprised as he lowered the bottle. I nodded smiling as I remembered it.

"I was about fifteen. I'd walked in on you and Jenny going at it on your car in the garage. I don't know something just clicked you know and before I knew it I had this crush on you." I said shyly and he grinned.

"Nice Mia." He laughed and I joined him.

"Oh shut up. I don't know what happened it just fizzled out I guess and before I knew it the tables had turned. You had feelings for me." I explained.

"Dom would have had my balls if I got with you, especially that young." He said shaking his head no doubt remembering.

"Yes he probably would have."

"Makes me wonder how the buster still has his." He joked and I smiled.

"He and Dom are very much the same, whether they realize it or not. They have an understanding between one another, besides Dom's knows I'm old enough to fight my own battles now." I joked and he laughed.

"I have no doubt. I still don't trust him Mia but if he protects you and makes you happy… that's all that matters."

"He does." I smiled thinking of Brian.

"Then I guess I just have to get used to him being around for the long term." He said and my smile widened.

"Yes you do because he's here for a very long term." I said quietly as I subtly touched my stomach.

"I'm glad you came Mia."

"So am I Vince." I said as I got up and hugged him. He returned the hug fiercely as we held each other for a moment before we broke away.

"I guess we better head to bed too, we have a long day tomorrow." He said and I nodded a sense of dread filling my chest.

"Yes we do."

"Goodnight princess Mia." I smiled at the old nickname.

"Night V." I said as we parted ways.

Opening the door to the bedroom I smiled as I walked in crawling into bed next to Brian. I had to remember to thank him and Dom for meeting here.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
